dota2onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
This section will explain you the basics of the buildings that can be built in the game. Follow the link to know more about the advanced details for each building. Ressource buildings These are your primary buildings, as they bring you the ressources needed to expand your camp and colony. You can upgrade each building as much as you want. Each new level will bring you more ressources over time. Lumber camp Lumber camp is supplying your colony with lumber. Stone quarry Stone quarry produces stone from the nearby mountains. Stone is the primary building tool, so make sure to have a nice supply of it. ® Grain farm / (D) Pig farm Grain farm produces food, which is a primary ressource for creating your army and used in some researches. Also increases the population growth. Pig farm is the same as Grain farm, Radiant builds Grain farms, while Dire builds Pig farms. The only difference is in their name. Coal mine Coal mine digs out the coal used in various researches. Iron mine Iron mine digs out the iron used for training your troops. Also used in some researches. Sulfur mine Sulfur mine digs out the sulfur used in various researches. Silver mine Silver mine digs out the silver used mainly for hiring defensive troops. Also used in some researches. Gold mine Gold mine digs out the gold used mainly for hiring the offensive troops. Also used in some researches. Agora Moral acts like the energy for providing the ressources. Each ressource building consumes a certain amount of moral over time, while Agora recharges it back. Pharmacy Pharmacy increases the healing rate of your wounded Hero and increases the population growth. Storehouse Each ressource needs its own storage place. Stockpile Stockpile provides place for lumber, stone and food. Storage den Storage den provides place for coal, iron and sulfur. Treasury Treasury provides place for silver and gold. Secret den Each level of this building can hide a certain amount of resources from each storage. Hidden resources can't be stolen. Village fort In order to protect your workers from the attack, you have to have a decent level of Village fort. With each level, more people can hide and be safe from the attacks. Facilities xx This is the group of the advanced buildings which holds military and industrial buildings. Military buildings Barracks This building creates infantry units, which are good vs cavalry units. Archery range This building creates ranged units, which are good vs infantry units. Stables This building creates cavalry units, which are good vs archer units. Workshop This building creates siege units, which are good at breaking down the enemy defense. Blacksmith This building provides the researches for your units. Used to upgrade attack and armor of your units. Tavern Used for hiring Heroes. Industrial buildings Town hall This building reduces the construction time of all buildings. Residence This building creates space for your new villagers. Academy Various researches can be conducted in Academy. Town market This building increases ressource gain within your alliance. Lowers the trading taxes and slightly increases your silver and gold gain. Wonder Ultimate goal for each player. Gives overall bonuses for your town as it increases your resource gain, lowers the construction time of the buildings and units and increases their attack and armor if defending the town that has Wonder. Assassins' Guild This building trains spies and assassins used for spying and gathering various info about your enemies. Stone wall This building increases the defense points of your stationed army. Wall towers This building increases the attack points of your stationed army. Mages guild This building creates Mages - special units that regenerate your mana and are able to cast various spells.